Eternally With You
by HeatherLB
Summary: Crossover with Stargate SG1. OneShot. Harry leaves the wiz world and becomes DanielJackson he returns to get Severus and they live happly ever after. Ignors HBP. Relationship already defined


Disclaimer: I donot own Harry Potter,That honor belongs to JKRawling.

I tried to search for you even though you told me not to. I spent years combing through every inch of the world but I could never find you. I remember that last day I saw you, your emerald eyes were glowing with power, it was inpossible to come near you, the Dark Lord was facing you and you were duleing

/Flashback/

"Harry Potter, Join me, we can rule the universe together." the dark lord said.

"No you monster, You killed my parents, ordered my godfather murdered, killed Remus, and obliterated my freinds and their families, my family. I will never join you, you sick twisted peice of shit." you had said, the power had become unbarable and you relesed it at him screaming the words to an ancient spell that we had found on one of our many nights reaserching ways to kill the Dark lord "Distrugga l'anima, Distrugga l'anima, l'anima thy Destroy, permesso niente dietro, cancelli ogni traccia"(1) a bright light surrounded the dark lord and sunk into his skin as he sreamed in agony a black cloud rushed out of his mouth and as it hit the light still outside his body it became trapped. Slowly the black cloud dissipered and the dark lords body slumped to the ground on fire, burning the last conection to life. As you saw this you said "May what is left of the soul of Tom Riddle find peace, for though I cannot forget the pain you caused I can forgive you, and I do forgive you, rest in peace Tom." with that you turned away from the burning body ofthe dark lord and walked over to were I was standing.

"Severus, I want to thank you for allways being their for me, for rescuing me, for helping me, for being the normal snarky bastard that you are." you had looked me directly in the eyes durring this small speech and their was something in your eyes that I didnt queit undersand.

"Your welcome I suppose, better to help you destroy the dark lord than live under his rule for any longerr than absolutly necesary" I replied and you threw your head back and laughed as I quirked my eyebrow and my lips showed my amusment clearly.

"Severus," you said when you quit laughing "I will have to leave soon, I will never come back to the wizarding world, as much asi love this world I cant stay in it. The masses will call me the next dark lord and I will be feared because of my level of power, but before I leave I wanted to tell you something."

"Indeed," I replied "Well then what is it that you need to tell me."

You looked up at me and put your hand on my cheek and leaned up and kissed me, I was so shocked that when your toung probed my lips I opened them for you and was soon lost in the sensation of your lips on mine and I wraped my arms around you holding on as though I could never let go and I knew I would never let you go if I could help it untill you pulled away from me and looked into my eyes "Severus, I will love you until the end of time, but I must go, I do promise to return to you for I cannot live without you for eternety, do not search for me for you will be unable to find me I will find you when the time is right" and with that you kissed me quickly and pulled away wispering a word in a lnguage I didnt understand and you dissipeared.

/EndFlasback/

Yesteday and owl flew in with a letter from you I had read the letter and ran up to the Headmasters office to tell him that I was quiting, when he asked why I said simply "The love of my life is returning for me and will take me with him, so I will finish up my buissness here and leave" when he asked who it was I would be leaving with I simply stated "Harry" he looked shocked for a second than smiled and said "Well than I wish you a good life Severus, I hope you will return to us one day" I nodded my head then went to my rooms to pack, a short time latter everything Iowned was in my trunk and my trunk was shrunk and in my pocket. I walked out of the Hogwarts and out of the wards apparting to the place you had said to wait for you, I was in the middle of a large feild standingon a large stab of stone and suddenly a bright light apeared beside me and quickly faded leaving behind a man just a little shorterthan my and about seven years younger, he looked like no one I had ever meet but when I looked into his eyes I knew exactly who it was "Harry..." I said in a strangled wisper my voice gone horse from emotion as I pulled you into my arms and kissed you like their was only this second that I could be with you and you smiled at me when i finally pulled away"My name is Daniel Jackson now Severus, and I am sorry I had to leave for so long, but I offer you a gift, All Iaskis tosave your questions untill after i ask you something, okay?"

"Yes." I replied curious as to what was so serious.

"Severus,Will you bond with me as my life mate, my husband, my one and only, my eternal soul mate, and be with mefor all of eternety?" You said getting down on one knee taking myhands in yours "I love you withall my soul andwish foryou tobecome my world andI wish tobecome yours so will you?"

I looked into your eyes, sodifferent from theones I was used toand your face so different fromyour old one, then at the soul, the one I loved with all my heartand soul and pulled you up andintomy arms "Yesmy beloved I will stay with you for eternety and beyond" and i kissed you with all the love and passion for you that I had as a white and gold light surrounded us and all the things that had ever happened to you and me were insantly shared between us, I fundout what had happened to you andyou foundout all their wasto know about me. As we broke away youlooked up at me and grinned, "Were bonded now you know. So lets get our ancient arses out of hear, and go home" with that we transported home.

I woke up today and smiled for the first time scince you left, well be together forever now, not even the Gods can stop this for I will follow you to the depths of hell the stay with you becouse I love you and I will never let you leave me behind again, We are in this together and we will be this way forever. "This is the first day of the rest of our lives, andIwillalways be with you" I said toyour sleeping form before wraping my arms aroundyou and going backto sleep.

1:(its in Italian) It destroys the spirit, It destroys the spirit, the spirit thy Destroy, allowed nothing behind, cancels every trace


End file.
